


[untitled]

by thewordweaver



Series: Old Exo Smut I'm Ashamed Of [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is so embarrassing to remember why did I ever write shit like this, yes he's a vampire shoot me honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: no tagline for this one because I'm lazy lolol





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello just reposting things that I had deleted from my old old very old asianfanfics account lmao  
> I am very much not really in the kpop scene anymore so these are just here for the sake of being here
> 
> the last one in this series I'd like to thank not only god but also jesus  
> honestly idek wtf was going on with this one but whatever I just wanna post all the content I've ever written good or bad lol
> 
> date originally posted on aff.com: mid 2013  
> {the a/n at the bottom is from then as well}

“Are you certain about this? I am in no grave danger as of this moment. If you would prefer it, I could always take a day’s hike into the woods and capture a few deer—”

“Yeah, but a few deer won’t exactly cut it, will it? You only drink animal blood when you’re desperate, and even then, you don’t hunt for animals unless your life begins to depend on it. Human blood sustains you much more, doesn’t it?”

“… Yes…”

“Then it’s settled.” She stared him down for a moment, folding her arms as she cocked her hip to the side, her head tilted in the opposite direction. “We’ve done this many times before and we go through this every time. There’s really no need to be so hesitant about it, you know. I know what I’m signing myself up for.” She paused. “I knew what I signed myself up for when I decided I wanted to know what you were hiding all this time.” She shook her head. “Now hurry up before you faint on me again. You know what happens when you faint and you’re in that daze.” She smirked when she saw him flinch at the memory, rubbing the back of his neck as he frowned, his gaze directed toward the carpet beneath them.

“… I thought we had agreed that we were not to speak of that day anymore.”

“Well, Xing Xing, you’re kinda backing me into a corner with your reluctance about biting me.” She began tapping her foot, sighing tiredly when she realized he was not going to make the first move… as per usual. She walked up to him slowly, dropping her arms as she swayed with each step she took. “Yixing… you get like this every time we have to do this. I don’t know how many more times I need to tell you that it’s okay,” she murmured, her voice taking on a gentle, soothing tone. “I don’t want to see you suffer like you did last time. If anything, that hurt a lot more than it would have if you’d just listened to me; do you remember how long it took for you to heal me from that?” She placed her hand on his cheeks, lifting his head so that their eyes could meet. “You don’t like hurting me, right?”

He shook his head no.

“Then keep yourself from repeating that incident and just listen to me. Besides…” She dropped her hands to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought her lips to his ear. “I like it when you bite me.”

With her sultry purr at his ear and her body pressed up against his, Yixing knew it would be pointless to hold back anymore, especially since his urge was growing stronger by the second; they were especially difficult to control when he had gone without feeding for two weeks. When he finally decided to respond to her advances, he could hear her breathy laughter, the girl against him moving backwards.

When they both tumbled onto the bed behind her, he placed his hands on either side of his head, staring down at her as he straddled her, his hesitation easy to see with the way he bit his lip and creased his brow. “Are you truly certain about this—?”

“If I hear you ask me for my consent one more time, I may just bleed myself out and pour it all into your mouth instead,” she threatened, her eyes narrowed. Not wanting to question how willing she would be to follow through with that threat, he took a deep breath, giving a short kiss to her lips before trailing down to her neck. He could feel her tense below him; he slid a hand under her shirt, gently stroking up and down her waist as he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. “I cannot do anything until you relax,” he murmured. She nodded, taking a few deep breaths, her chest rising and falling as she closed her eyes, reopening them a few moments later. Once he felt her become lax beneath him, he curled his lip back, exposing the two long, sharp canines. Grazing his teeth over the area for a moment, he bit down, sinking his fangs into her skin.

She exhaled a gentle whimper, her back bowing toward him as her eyes rolled back and falling closed.

He immediately pulled away afterward, his eyes unconsciously looking to the small but steady stream of sanguine that ran down her shoulder and onto the sheets before watching her expression carefully. She was gasping a little, her hands slowly and shakily lifting to his shirt, grasping onto it. In her daze of pain-originated pleasure, she opened her eyes, her stare glazed over. “Yixing… if you stop now… so help you god…,” she breathed, managing to give him a hard glare. He frowned for a moment before reluctantly returning to where he bit her, lapping up the overflow of blood before sucking on the wound itself. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she murmured, “Yes… yes…”

After pulling away again, he sat up, lifting his free hand and placing it on her neck. Before he could begin to heal it, she pushed his hand away, shaking her head no. “Leave it,” she told him, propping herself up on her elbows before reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him.

There was something to be said about the way she could taste the bitter iron of her own blood from his kiss.

She made quick work of his shirt once their kiss broke, discarding it to the side, her own shirt following shortly after, along with her bra. Both paused for a moment after that, the one below having to catch her breath, a small dizzy spell taking hold of her. Once it passed, she looked up at his concerned expression above her, smiling back at him. “I’m fine… really…,” she replied, her breathing heavier than usual. “You haven’t fed in two weeks. It was to be expected.” She took her hand and began smoothing out the creases on his face. “Tell me truly: that wasn’t enough, was it?”

“There is no longer a necessity for me to—”

“Yixing.”

“It… it was not.”

She nodded once in acceptance, craning her neck so she could expose the fresh wound to him. Clicking his tongue, he righted her head, causing her to scowl. Before she could protest, he shook his head, murmuring, “No… elsewhere.” She gave him a confused look before it dawned on her, becoming bashful as she glanced off to the side. “O-Oh.”

Chortling quietly at her sudden change in mood, Yixing unbuttoned her jeans, receiving help from her in getting them off when she lifted her hips so he could pull them off easily. He became amused by the way her face began to flush when he sat up again, scooting back as he lifted her right leg, the bend of her knee at his shoulder.  “If you do not wish for me to proceed, you have and will always have the opportunity to ask for my cessation at any time you feel is right,” he murmured as he brushed his lips against the inside of her thigh, his eyes studying the expanse of skin he had seen so many times, and yet, too little of.

“N-No, this is fine, I just… th-this is fine…” His stare slid over to her face, smirking against her skin at how flustered she had become, her eyes unable to meet his. He closed his eyes to breathe in her scent, unsheathing his fangs again and skimming them along the inside of her thigh, stopping once he neared the apex of her legs. Her breathing had become audible, as she began breathing through her mouth, both hands covering her face.

Giving her another moment to relax, he bit into the skin near her loin, the feel of his fangs puncturing her skin causing her to moan softly this time, her body writhing slightly as she moved her hands away from her face to grab at the sheets below. She hissed a steady stream of swears under her breath, lifting one hand to her mouth and biting down on her knuckle to control the other moans she was only partially successful in suppressing. Though he was not exactly where her response would have been expected, her hips lifted toward him anyway; he had to pull away prematurely when her body began to tense again, the shudder and cry she let out somewhat expected and mostly reluctant.

When he used a finger to stroke up the thigh he was holding, she gasped, “Wait! Wait,” needing a few more moments for the rest of her climax to dissipate. Once she had calmed down from her high, he began pulling away from her. “Zhang Yixing, if you leave me here like this, I swear to god…” Stopping in his tracks, he smiled down at her, exposing a bit of his fangs. “I am rather entertained by the thought of leaving you here like this… flustered, breathless, dazed…”

“And of course it would be  _ now _  that he decides to bring back the snark,” she grumbled, propping herself up on her elbows again. “You stopped a lot sooner than you should have. Finish what you started.” She pouted for added effect. With a small laugh, he situated himself between her legs, the two pulling off the remaining pieces of clothing between them; she apologized halfheartedly when her hands “accidentally” brushed against his cock, a slight smile playing upon her lips.

Gripping her thighs (and doing so carefully, as to not afflict the other wound she still would not let him heal), he pulled her toward him, grabbing her hips so that they were aligned with his. As he leaned down to suck at the wound on her neck again, she guided him into her, both exhaling a breath they had not realized they had been holding. With a quick, short thrust, he elicited a gasp from her, her hands quickly flying to his back. When he thrust into her again, timing it with another suck at her neck, she clawed at his back, her nails dragging.

Setting a steady pace, he had her a sobbing mess below him, her hips rolling in time with his. Once he had had his fill of her blood, he lapped at the wound before bringing his fangs to the top of her neck, dragging them down to her collarbone; the pressure was not enough to pierce her skin, but they left a long pair of continuous, parallel lines in their wake, her masochism causing her to cry out in pure bliss. She started to beg for him to move faster, burying her face the crook of his neck when he complied.

Pausing all movement for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so that she was settled in his lap, his name spilling from her lips as he moved again, reaching deeper. With lips freshly stained red, he grasped her chin, lifting her head so that he could kiss her again. Overstimulated, it was not much longer before she unraveled for him, her nails dragging down his chest as she writhed above him, breaking their kiss short as she threw her head back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. With how tight she had become, it only took a few more thrust for him to follow after her, her own hips continuing to rock so that they could ride out their climaxes together.

Though she felt warmer than usual, his skin was a much cooler contrast to her own, one she could feel even more from the increase in their temperature differences. Wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, she grimaced at the sight of her own blood, clicking her tongue as she tasted the ever-present iron. Laughing at her wrinkled nose, Yixing kept one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand placed itself on her neck, a faint red glow emitting from his hand as he healed the puncture wound. It trailed down to the other places he had marked her, both looking away from each other when he had to place it on her thigh.

Once she was completely patched up, she threw her arms around his torso, placing her head on his shoulder. “The room is spinning.”

“I recall repeatedly warning you—”

“Stop, stop. Your doting is gonna give me a headache. Save it for later.” She lifted her head slowly, smiling at him before kissing his pout. “Relax, I’ll be fine,” she assured him as she climbed out of his lap far too quickly to prove her point, starting to falter as she was stepping off of the bed. He caught her before she could crumple to the ground, setting her down on the pillows.

“I feel it would be best if you just stayed and rested here for a little while.”

“… Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> also it's not explicitly stated but yes Lay is a vampire  
> a vampire with healing powers  
> look stop riding my dick ok  
> purple prose lay is intentional so deal
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
